Begin
by Marie1993
Summary: One Shot: Loena en Draco ontmoeten elkaar toevallig... Hebben de gebeurtenissen in Villa Malfidus iets voor hen veranderd?


**Begin**

Loena huppelde vrolijk door de verder verlaten gangen van Zweinstein. Het had een tijdje geduurd, maar nu zag het kasteel er weer even schitterend uit als op de eerste dag waarop ze het had mogen aanschouwen.

In de verte zag ze de deur van de Prijzenkamer al open staan, wat ervoor zorgde dat haar blijdschap met elke stap die ze zette toenam. Ze hoopte vurig een paar Getande Glorievliegen te vinden, die ongetwijfeld werden aangetrokken door de ontelbare bekers en onderscheidingen die in de kamer stonden.

'Leeflang! Eindelijk, ik sta hier al een kwartier mijn tijd te verdoen!' snauwde de conciërge bij wijze van begroeting. Loena lachte hem vriendelijk toe.

'Het spijt me, meneer Vilder. Ik kwam net Ginny tegen op de gang en ze wenste me veel moed bij mijn strafwerk. Ze mag u niet zo, denk ik.' Loena's gave om steeds plompverloren de waarheid te spreken liet haar ook deze keer niet in de steek.

Vilder negeerde haar woorden en reikte Loena een emmer en andere schoonmaakspullen aan, terwijl hij furieus in zichzelf mompelde. 'En je poetst net zolang tot alles blinkt als een spiegel!'

Loena knikte en nam de spullen gewillig aan. Ze draaide zich om en wilde een eerste beker pakken, maar zag dat er nog iemand in de kamer stond. Draco Malfidus keek ijzig voor zich uit en schonk haar niet de minste aandacht. Zijn gezicht vertrok even toen hij met een natte spons een zilveren medaille opblonk.

'Hallo Draco,' zei Loena dromerig. 'Heb je ook strafwerk?'

De jongen negeerde haar volkomen en ging verder met het opblinken van de medaille. Zijn sluike, blonde haar hing gedeeltelijk voor zijn grijze ogen, waardoor Loena niet goed kon vaststellen waar hij precies naar keek.

'Ik hoop een paar Glorievliegen te zien,' vertelde de Ravenklauwse enthousiast. 'Mijn papa vertelde me dat je ze het best kunt lokken door een overwinningslied te zingen.' En van zodra ze dat gezegd had, begon ze het welbekende 'Wemel is onze vriend' te neuriën.

Enkele minuten vlogen voorbij.

'Alsjeblieft zeg, is het echt te veel gevraagd om te zwijgen?' vroeg Malfidus geërgerd.

'Oh,' antwoordde Loena verbaasd. 'Ik dacht dat je wel van dat liedje hield. Jullie zongen het toch altijd tijdens de Zwerkbalwedstrijden?'

Malfidus wierp haar een vernietigende blik toe alvorens verder te gaan met zijn schoonmaakwerk.

'Ik heb een keertje commentaar gegeven tijdens een wedstrijd,' sprak ze openhartig verder. 'Papa had gezegd dat ik zo'n dingen moest leren. Als ik dan later voor de Kibbelaar ga werken - '

'Serieus, Leeflang, het interesseert me echt niet. Het is al erg genoeg dat ik als een ordinaire Dreuzel moet staan poetsen zonder dat jij ook nog eens mijn rust verpest!'

Loena liet zich niet van de wijs brengen door zijn vijandige toon, integendeel, ze keek hem vriendelijk aan en glimlachte. 'Ik dacht dat je het wel leuk zou vinden om eens te praten. Tenslotte heb je het afgelopen jaar niet vaak je eigen mening mogen geven en - '

'Moest ik er ooit behoefte aan hebben om eens te praten, dan ben jij wel de laatste die ik in vertrouwen zou nemen. Praat liever een beetje tegen je Glorievliegen,' sneerde hij.

'Ik geloof niet dat de Getande Glorievliegen me kunnen verstaan,' zei Loena nadenkend.

'Zwijg dan!'

Loena knikte en ging veder met het afstoffen van een reusachtige beker, terwijl ze ondertussen geconcentreerd de omgeving afzocht.

'Waarom heb je trouwens strafwerk? Ik dacht dat Ravenklauwen zo'n voorbeeldige studenten waren?' vroeg Malfidus na enkele minuten spottend.

'Mijn werkstuk voor Kruidenkunde was opeens verdwenen. Dat hebben ze vast verstopt,' sprak het meisje eerlijk en niet in het minst verbitterd.

'En je neemt niet eens wraak?' antwoordde de Zwadderaar, haast tegen wil en dank in.

'Ik zou dit niet hebben willen missen,' sprak ze vaag.

Malfidus snoof schamper. 'Als je zo nodig wilt poetsen, kan je misschien aan Vilder vragen of hij een assistente nodig heeft. Die oude Snul kan toch niets alleen.'

Loena lachte nu hardop. 'Ik had het niet over het poetsen!'

'Over wat dan wel?'

'Ik wilde je graag bedanken, maar je ontweek me steeds op de gangen. Je vrienden vinden me ook niet zo aardig, denk ik.'

Verbijsterd staarde Malfidus haar aan. 'Me bedanken? Waarvoor, in Merlijns naam?'

'Voor alles wat je gedaan hebt toen ik in die kelder zat. Het extra eten dat je soms bracht en dan die keer dat je Olivander genas,' zei ze zacht. 'Dank je wel, Draco.'

'Alleen jij, Lijpo Leeflang, zou op het idee komen om iemand te bedanken die je gevangen heeft gehouden,' zei hij minachtend. 'En onterecht. Ik deed alleen wat er van mij werd gevraagd.'

Het meisje glimlachte en deed er daarna gedurende de volgende uren het zwijgen toe. Beide leerlingen gingen in stilte verder met het opblinken en poetsen van de bekers en medailles, totdat er plotseling een luide bonk weergalmde.

Lichtjes geschrokken draaide Loena zich om. Een grote kast vol bekers was omgevallen en Malfidus kwam vloekend vanonder het meubelstuk gekropen. Wankelend kwam hij overeind.

'Die stomme kast! Een of andere gek heeft die betoverd zodat hij omvalt als je met een spreuk probeert schoon te maken.'

Loena liep naar de kast toe en probeerde die overeind te hijsen. Malfidus stapte ondertussen snel achteruit en veegde wat stof van zijn kleren.

Net op dat moment vloog de deur van de Prijzenkamer open. 'Wat gebeurt er?' schreeuwde Vilder.

Hij keek naar de kast en zijn blik gleed naar Loena, die er vlakbij stond. 'Leeflang! Dat wordt extra strafwerk! Meekomen naar mijn kantoortje, nu!'

Loena wilde al naar de conciërge toe lopen, maar Malfidus zei: 'Het was Loena niet. Foppe heeft die kast omgegooid terwijl wij aan het werken waren.'

Vilders ogen vernauwden zich. Foppe was altijd een gevoelig onderwerp geweest.

'Foppe?' herhaalde hij knarsentandend.

'Ja,' zei Malfidus met een uitgestreken gezicht. 'Hij is meteen gevlucht.'

Vilder knikte woedend en verliet de kamer, een stilte achterlatend.

'Dank je,' zei Loena toen.

Malfidus reageerde niet en liet ook nergens uit blijken dat hij Loena dankbaar was voor haar zwijgen.

'Dat was de eerste keer dat je me Loena noemde.'

'Wat? Nee, ik bedoelde – '

'Ik vond het erg lief,' zei Loena zacht en ze liep naar hem toe. Vooraleer Malfidus wist wat ze deed of meer kon doen dat verbaasd met zijn ogen knipperen, drukte ze een kus op zijn bleke wang en ging weer verder met poetsen.

Het was een begin, dacht Loena blij. Het begin van het zesde portret aan het plafond in haar slaapkamer.


End file.
